


When Your Line is Crossed

by Fudgyokra



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cuckolding, Double Anal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, but like enjoyed??? due to..., featuring the false facers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: "I promised I'd find a way to punish you for your transgressions."





	When Your Line is Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuses for this one. It was written hastily, so I’m sorry if it seems rushed!
> 
> Day 22: Impact Play | Cuckolding* | Hand-jobs | Threesome (or more)*

There were very few times in his life where he found Black Mask’s voice to be earnestly threatening, but the first thing to pass through the man’s wicked mouth when Jason was forced into the room by two False Facers was more than enough to do the trick. “See, Todd,” that voice drawled over the primal slap of skin-on-skin coming from the floor right in front of them, “I promised I’d find a way to punish you for your transgressions.”

Jason’s pupils dilated as they darted from one patch of naked skin to the next, unable to discern between bodies for as long as it took his brain to adjust to the staged scene. When Roman’s goons had led him into the room by the arms, he had expected something a lot different than what he’d gotten, which was, put bluntly, an alarming display of depraved sexuality.

He caught Dick’s gaze—lazy and hooded, his own pupils blown unnaturally wide in the way that suggested the use of aphrodisiacs—when the man turned his head to regard him. Instead of fear or shock, what he got was a long, low moan: a result of the man beneath him clawing down his thighs as he fucked him. The one behind Dick, stretching him wider than should be possible, cursed and splayed a hand on Dick’s spine.

Jason wanted to shoot Roman right in his stupid fucking face. “What did you do to him?” He tried jerking his arms out from the False Facers’ twin iron grips, but their bastard of a boss had chosen a couple of particularly strong ones for this exact situation.

“What, you don’t like it?” Roman replied evenly from where he sat, his feet propped up on his desk, crossed at the ankle. “I think your boyfriend looks pretty cute down on his knees like that.”

 _Yeah, for me, and me only,_ Jason thought, before he could stop his brain from churning it out. He gritted his teeth against the anger boiling up in his throat.

Dick, as if hypnotized, moaned again when he slammed his hips down, fingers digging into the carpet fibers while those two filthy masked men took him in unison.

Slowly, Roman lowered his feet to the floor, stood from his desk, and made his way to Dick’s front. “You see, kid,” he began, clearly for Jason’s benefit even if he wasn’t looking at him, “you really should think twice before making me angry.”

Jason swallowed hard. He was pissed beyond belief, but watching his significant other getting turned out by Black Mask’s freaks took some of the venom from his words. The worst part was the pleasured thrill that shot, unbidden, down to his lower half. Panic rose in his system—he _couldn’t_ find this arousing; it was horrible, disgusting and degrading.

But Dick moaned so loudly and openly, face flushed sex-red like it always did when he got strung tight, and Jason’s logic center simply disappeared. “Let him go,” he managed to croak, anyway.

Roman tsk-ed as he lowered his zipper and tugged his slacks below his hips. Jason wanted to be horrified at the way his already-hard cock sprung free and dangled inches from Dick’s face, but all he felt in that moment was unbridled lust and a hot sting of jealousy he found, to his humiliation, he liked _very_ much. He was despicable, he knew it, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the way Dick’s eyes rolled back into his skull when Roman jammed his cock into his throat and grabbed at his hair.

“Oh, I will,” the man said, perfectly casually while he rutted into Dick’s mouth like he owned it. Worse still, Dick only whimpered around him and swallowed him down to the base without flinching, lashes fluttering against his cheeks. Roman let out an animalistic grunt from between clenched teeth, and that made the fire in the pit of Jason’s stomach burn hotter for reasons he really didn’t want to think about.

“ _Now_ ,” he spat.

Roman tsk-ed again, the cretin. He rested a gloved hand on the back of Dick’s head and held him still until the man was drooling and squirming, and only then was he released, to the sound of a shaky gasp. Roman hummed. “You like that, baby? You like showing off for your little prick of a boyfriend?”

Dick’s eyes met Jason’s again. “ _Yes_. Yes, sir!” he admitted, shouts forced from his lips by the man behind him shoving in hard, hands on his waist to pull him back as he presumably came, judging by the way he was shuddering.

“Oh, god,” Jason said without meaning to. He was half-hard in his jeans, which damned him to a special kind of hell, he was sure. “Roman, let him go. I will _kill_ you for this.” But the threat was empty and they both knew that.

The man on the floor threw his head back and groaned as he hit his own orgasm, painting Dick’s insides with his filthy cum. Jason wanted to kick and scream, but something deep in his system held him stark-still, leaving him unable to do anything but stare.

Roman backed up, holding himself by the base, and petted a hand through Dick’s hair. “Good boy,” he said. Dick whimpered again, hips rocking downward in search of more friction. “You want it bad, huh? Come on, baby. Daddy’s got you.”

Jason’s jaw visibly tightened. “Don’t you dare touch him, you monster.”

“I’ve already touched him plenty,” Roman said flippantly. “And this clearly ain’t his first rodeo, so I think he’ll be fine.” That wasn’t the point and he knew as much, but torturing Jason was probably just another check mark for his to-do list of cruelty. Maybe fucking his former underling’s boyfriend stupid was, too.

Dick stood with a wet squelch and a wince, but he obediently waited while Roman sat back on his desk and patted his lap. “Up,” he said, like he was commanding a dog. And Dick _obeyed_ , starting to climb up before Roman shook his head and made a twirling motion with his finger.

Jason didn’t know why he was letting this happen. He just watched Dick heft himself up onto his knees on the desk, facing toward him, and sink down on Roman’s cock without another prompt. Roman cooed words of praise in his ear all the while, what was left of his mouth drifting across the inches of tanned skin he could reach.

Dick panted through it all, hands eventually reaching behind himself to grip at the back of Roman’s neck while the man coaxed him into a sitting position and lifted his legs up by the backs of his thighs. He started bouncing him in his lap in a way that gave the room full view of what was going on.

Jason’s gut twisted, both aroused and disgusted, watching Roman disappear inside him again and again, taking what Jason recognized as rightfully _his_. He growled before he even realized the sound had been building, jerking uselessly in the other men’s hands. “Stop,” he demanded, voice cracking. “Stop it!”

Roman chuckled. “You don’t want me to stop, do you, princess?” he asked Dick with a nip at his neck. “You want me to take care of you, right?”

Dick just moaned dumbly and threw his head back against the crime lord’s shoulder.

“Your boy’s a little whore,” Roman commented idly in Jason’s direction. “Took two of my men at once like a real champ. You must not be fucking him right. Shame on you for letting a piece of ass like this go unsatisfied.” He clicked his tongue and shook his head in mock offense. It made Jason grit his teeth even harder, but the erection pressing uncomfortably against his zipper had other things to say. “But, see, _I_ know how he wants it… He wants it hard and deep. Isn’t that right?”

Dick nodded his head furiously, eyes squeezing closed, teeth finding his bottom lip. Jason recognized it as what preceded his o-face, something sacred to him that he really didn’t want to share with the likes of Roman Sionis. At the very least he was faced away from the man, whose eyes bore directly into Jason’s.

“Please.” When Dick begged, his voice was raw and heated. “Please, please, please!”

Roman shushed him almost fondly and moved one of Dick’s legs so that his foot rested flat on the desk. He spread three fingers out against his cock and pushed back in, letting everyone watch how Dick’s body swallowed it all like he was meant to take it. The soft moan that came out next, Jason was horrified to realize came from his own throat.

“You’re gonna come for me,” Roman told Dick, like it was a command and not a suggestion. He scissored his fingers wide as he repeatedly penetrated him, rocking his hips in a punishing rhythm. The others’ cum spilled out from around Roman’s cock, messing his hand and the desk beneath. “You’re gonna come like a proper slut, right in front of your man.”

Dick all but screamed when he came, ending in a choked sob as his fingers burrowed into Roman’s skin, holding himself steady as he rode it out. Then, with a low groan, Roman came as well, filling him up further and chuckling breathlessly when it joined the rest of the mess on his desk and his floor.

He stood, throwing Dick to the ground with all the care one might show for a piece of trash. “All right,” he said, waving a hand. “Let ‘em go. Our work here is done, boys.”

The men released Jason’s arms, but instead of striking out or shooting Roman right in the goddamn head, he rushed down to Dick’s side and hooked an arm around him. “Jesus, are you all right? Speak to me, Dickie-bird.”

“’m sorry,” he slurred, breathing heavily and immediately leaning all his weight on the newfound support. “Didn’t mean to…”

“Shh, shh. Quiet, all right? We’re gonna get you home.”

The nameless men left tittering and chatting, and Roman had the audacity to speak one last time before closing the door. “Don’t worry about the mess, eh? I’ll have someone else take care of it.”

Jason made a silent vow to destroy him later, but for now, he had to deal with _this_.

Dick surprised him with a sloppy kiss and another soft moan, hips rocking minutely in tight little circles. “Jay…” he started, but Jason squeezed his eyes closed and blocked him out.

“Come on. We’re leaving.”

“And when we get home…?” The voice was so hopeful it destroyed a chunk of Jason’s critical self-control.

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from thinking too hard about things: About how awful it would make him to do what he wanted despite what had just happened. Finally, he ground out a weak, “We’ll see,” and hoped to god the guilt gnawing at him would eventually disappear.


End file.
